Hikayat Cinta Gakushuu : Berakhir di Pelaminan
by julyciouss
Summary: Inilah kisah Gakushuu, si anak juragan lipan, yg berakhir di pelaminan bersama Rio, si bunga desa. Sekuel dari 'Hikayat Cinta Gakushuu' #DaerahMinor
Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Berakhir di Pelaminan © shichigatsudesu

Asano Gakushuu – Nakamura Rio

Warning : OOC, typo, EyD mode off, klise, BL inside sedikiiiiiiittt, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Dipersembahkeun (masih) kanggo #DaerahMinor sareng Angchin

.

.

.

Sudah berulang kali Karma mendapatkan telepon, namun tak ada satu pun panggilan yang mampu menenangkan telinga, hati, serta pikirannya. Semua membuatnya pening, sampai dokumen di meja kerjanya nyaris ia remas-remas saking kesalnya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Karma menghentikan kekesalannya sementara. Setelah menyerukan perintah masuk, dua orang karyawannya memasuki ruangan manajer tempat ia berada.

Rasa kesalnya semakin memuncak kala sosok karyawannya menampakan diri.

 _Sial, si orang kampung ini lagi._ Umpat Karma dalam hati.

(Ngatain orang kampung, padahal sendirinya dari kampung).

"Ada perlu apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Karma ketus.

"Eh, jangan galak-galak gitu atuh nanyanya, kan saya téh jadi takut." Ucap Rio.

Mendadak wajah Karma berubah segar seperti habis minum es kelapa di siang bolong.

"Oh, gak, gak. Akang mah gak ketus ke néng, tapinya ke si Gakuat— eh, Gakushuu maksudnya." Katanya sambil berkedip genit pada Rio. Melihat itu, Gakushuu merasa mual, mirip ibu-ibu hamil.

"Maksud Bapak téh apaan ya?" Gakushuu menatap tajam Karma. Ia mulai sebal. "Ngajak berantem? Mau ribut? Ayo, gak takut saya mah."

"Eh, udah atuh, jangan ribut. Akang Gaku, kita téh kesini ada perlu." Lerai Rio pada dua pemuda yang saling tusuk-menusuk pandang.

Karma pun kembali rileks. Ia mengambil posisi duduk, memperhatikan dua karyawannya yang juga mendudukan diri.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kesini?"

"G-Gini, Pak," gugup Rio. "Kita berdua téh mau mengundurkan diri.

Sejenak Karma terdiam.

"HAH?!" kejutnya.

"Ulah jejeritan atuh, gandéng!" (Jangan teriak-teriak dong, berisik!) Jari kelingking Gakushuu mengorek telinganya setelah mendengar pekikan Karma. Terlalu kencang sampai telinganya sakit.

"Kumaha kuring wé, mulut-mulut kuring." Sewot Karma.

Melihat kelakuan kucing dan tikus di depannya, Rio hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya.

Pusing pala berbi, katanya.

Kembali lagi ke topik awal.

"Kenapa néng pengen ngundurin diri?"

"Saya téh ngerasa gak enak, udah dua tahun kerja di kota sama sekali gak ngasih kabar ke umi di kampung." Ucap Rio. "Lagian, saya udah dapet uang banyak disini, jadi saya mau pulang aja ke kampung."

Entah kenapa, Karma merasa hatinya telah tertusuk pisau berkali-kali, sakit. Sudah diputusin lima pacarnya di telepon, sekarang ditinggal pergi sang mantan bersama Gakuat— eh, maksudnya Gakushuu sialan itu.

Karma mendelik tajam ke arah Gakushuu. "Anjeun hoyong ngundurkeun diri ogé, deuih?" (Kamu mau ngundurin diri juga, lagi?).

"Oh, enya atuh. Pan kuring gawé di dieu béh tiasa ngajagaan si néng," (Oh, iyalah. Kan saya kerja disini supaya bisa ngejagain si neng) jawab Gakushuu. "Sareng manas-manasan anjeun béh cemburu." (Sama manas-manasin kamu supaya cemburu).

Sebuah ponsel tercanggih milik Karma melayang ke arah Gakushuu.

"Borokokok. Kurang ajar manéh!" (Sialan. Kurang ajar kamu!) umpat Karma. "Lamun kitu alesanna, jig angkat lah anjeun duaan, ulah gawé deui di dieu." (Kalau begitu alasannya, pergilah kalian berdua, jangan kerja disini lagi).

Kalau Karma sudah bicara sunda, Rio yakin, pasti anak itu sedang marah. Daripada bosnya semakin marah dengan kehadiran dirinya dan akang tercintanya, Rio pun meletakan dua pucuk surat dengan amplop seputih susu.

"O-Oh, yaudah kalau gitu mah. Hmm, ini surat pengunduran dirinya, punya saya sama Gakushuu." Ucapnya. "Makasih banyak, Pak Karma."

Karma hanya bisa mengerjap tak percaya, apalagi melihat Rio serta Gakushuu yang mulai hengkang dari tempat duduknya. Terkutuklah mulutnya yang tiba-tiba bicara sunda karena emosi, serta keceplosan mengusir mereka dengan agak kasar. Pakai acara mengancam segala lagi.

"Eh, Néng Rio, jangan tinggalkan akang..." cegah Karma berusaha meraih Rio dengan alaynya, mirip vokalis grup band d'Masiv kalau lagi nyanyi.

Berhubung Rio sudah keluar duluan, jadi Gakushuu yang menanggapi Karma. Masih memegangi ponsel Karma yang dilempar tadi, Gakushuu menarik kantung matanya dengan telunjuk, kemudian lidahnya memelet ke arah si bos. Ceritanya meledek.

Untung Karma sama kurang ajarnya, sehingga ia bisa meledek manajer perusahaan itu sesuka hati.

Melihat (mantan) karyawannya yang katanya kampungan itu, Karma menyadari ada sesuatu yang mencolok dari pemuda itu. Untungnya, otak lemotnya mengetahui apa itu.

"HÉH GAKUSHUU, BALIKEUN HAPÉ KURING!" (HEI GAKUSHUU, KEMBALIKAN HAPE SAYA!).

Gakushuu segera menutup pintu ruangan, pura-pura tidak dengar. Sementara Karma mengumpat sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening.

"Gusti, kunaon hirup kuring téh meuni peurih? Salah kuring naon, dosa kuring naon? Apa karna kuring pindah ti kampung, trus jadi bos anu bobogohan jeung lima awéwé sakaligus— éh, teu nyambung kétang. Jadi, salah kuring téh naon?" (Tuhan, kenapa hidup saya perih banget? Salah saya apa, dosa saya apa? Apa karena saya pindah dari kampung, trus jadi bos yang pacaran sama lima perempuan sekaligus— eh, gak nyambung deh. Jadi, salah saya itu apa?).

Selanjutnya, Karma bermonolog sampai jam kerja habis, meratapi nasibnya yang begitu perih.

.

.

.

"Yukiko, makasih ya udah ngasih lowongan buat saya waktu itu. Gak kerasa udah setahun saya téh kerja disana." Ucap Gakushuu sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Makasih juga udah ngasih tumpangan sementara. Duh, pokoknya mah makasih banyak."

Yukiko merasa tersanjung. Ia pun terkekeh pelan. "Iya, sama-sama. Sering-sering main ke rumah ya nanti?"

"Kamu juga nanti main sesekali ke kampung ya, Yukiko? Di kampung adem kok, apalagi di rumahnya Akang Gaku. Banyak pohon, trus bisa main sama lipannya si akang," jelas Rio. "Lipannya ada banyak, lucu-lucu lagi. Seru loh..."

 _Li-Lipan?_ Yukiko sweatdrop.

Suara kereta yang datang memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Gakushuu dan Rio bersiap-siap mengangkut barang bawaan mereka, mematung di depan pintu masuk agar bisa langsung masuk mendahului penumpang yang lain.

"Kita langsung naik kereta ya? Makasih ya Yukiko udah repot-repot nganterin saya sama Akang Gaku." Pamit Rio.

Yukiko mengangguk. "Hati-hati, ya?"

Beberapa saat setelah mereka masuk ke dalam gerbong, pintu tertutup. Dua sosok itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Gadis surai hitam itu menghela napas.

 _Akhirnya mereka pulang juga. Hayati lelah ngurusin mereka._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam telah mereka tempuh dalam perjalanan, kini mereka telah sampai di kampung halaman mereka, Bojong Gedé. Akhirnya sampai juga...

Dengan susah payah mereka menggiring barang bawaan mereka sampai rumah. Beruntung rumah mereka tidak jauh dari gapura yang menjadi gerbang masuk kampungnya, sehingga mereka tak perlu repot-repot berjalan jauh sampai kelelahan.

Gakushuu dan Rio tinggal sebelahan. Awalnya Rio mengetuk pintu rumahnya, namun tak ada sahutan dari penghuni rumah. Terpaksa gadis itu numpang neduh di rumah Gakushuu. Sampai ibu dan saudara tirinya pulang ke rumah, barulah Rio pergi dari situ.

(Sebenarnya tetap tinggal pun tak masalah sih, toh rumah mereka sebelahan. Ditendang pun pasti langsung sampai)

"Assalamu'alaikum? Abah, oh abah." Teriak Gakushuu.

Tak lama, sosok paruh baya membukakan pintu.

"Wa'alaikumsalam..." Gakuhou, sang pemilik rumah, membelalak tak percaya.

"Abah, ieu Gaku sareng Néng Rio mulang ti kota." (Abah, ini Gaku sama Neng Rio pulang dari kota).

Kemudian si pirang stroberi terkejut ketika sang ayah berhambur memeluknya.

"GAKUSHUU... akhirna manéh mulang ogé, abah téh sono pisan ka manéh." (GAKUSHUU... akhirnya kamu pulang juga, abah kangen banget sama kamu) Ucap Gakuhou dramatis. "Kunaon manéh teu méré kabar ka abah? Abah téh meuni hawatir ka manéh, sieun kunanaon." (Kenapa kamu gak kasih kabar ke abah? Abah khawatir ke kamu, takut kenapa-napa).

Gakushuu yang merasa pengap segera melepas pelukan sang ayah. "Lah, Gaku pan sok ngiriman surat unggal bulan. Émang suratna teu nepi ka abah?" (Lah, Gaku kan suka ngirimin surat tiap bulan. Memang suratnya gak nyampe ke abah?).

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Gakuhou malah memelintir telinga Gakushuu, membuat sang anak menjerit kesakitan.

"Manéh téh blo'on atawa naon sih, Gakushuu? Pan abah téh teu bisa maca, kalahkah ngirim surat." Tegurnya. (Kamu blo'on atau apa sih, Gakushuu? Kan abah gak bisa baca, malah ngirim surat).

"Lah, kumaha deui atuh, pan abah teu boga hapé—oh nya, hapé!" (Lah, gimana lagi dong, kan abah gak punya hape—oh ya, hape!).

Gakushuu tiba-tiba merogoh tasnya. Gakuhou dan Rio—yang sedari tadi diam—hanya bisa memberikan tatapan bingung.

Sebuah ponsel tercanggih—hasil tangkapannya di ruang manajer disodorkan ke arah sang ayah. "Ieu bah, hapé, oleh-oleh ti Jakarta." (Ini bah, hape, oleh-oleh dari Jakarta).

 _Lah, itu kan hapenya Kang Karma?_ Heran Rio dalam hati.

Gakuhou mengambil ponsel tersebut, masih memandangnya bingung. Tangannya bergerak memutar benda itu untuk melihat seluruh permukaannya.

"Gakushuu, ieh hapé apa talenan sih, lébar amat?" (Gakushuu, ini hape atau talenan sih, lebar banget?) tanyanya polos. "Asaan hapé mah aya tombol-tombolna, trus aya anténe-na di luhur." (Perasaan hape ada tombol-tombolnya, trus ada antene-nya di atas).

Gakushuu tepuk jidat. "Aduh abah, éta téh namina hapé alus, hapé canggih, _touchscreen_ alias layar sentuh. Teu kudu maké tombol-tombolan, komo anténe mah. Tos teu jaman ayeuna mah, jadul teuing." (Aduh abah, itu tuh namanya hape bagus, hape canggih, _touchscreen_ alias layar sentuh. Gak usah pake tombol-tombolan, apalagi antene. Udah gak jaman sekarang mah, terlalu jadul).

Gakuhou mengerjapkan matanya. "Jadul téh saha?" (Jadul itu siapa?).

Kalau bukan orang tua, Gakushuu sudah melemparkan tas besarnya ke wajah Gakuhou. Maklum sih, orang kampung. Sabar, sabar.

"Jadul téh jaman dulu, abah." (Jadul itu jaman dulu, abah).

"Tos atuhlah, ulah ribut di luar. Lamun hoyong sosonoan mah hayu urang asup ka jero." (Udah dong, jangan ribut di luar. Kalau mau kangen-kangenan ayo kita masuk ke dalam) Ucap Rio melerai percakapan ayah dan anak yang kalau dibiarkan menimbulkan kerusuhan satu kampung.

Gakuhou yang baru sadar akan kehadiran Rio segera menyapa gadis itu. "Oh enya, abah hilap. Hayu atuh urang asup. Néng Rio ogé di dieu wé heula, umi sareng Nagisa teu acan mulang ti pasar." (Oh ya, abah lupa. Ayo kita masuk. Neng Rio juga di sini aja dulu, umi sama Nagisa belum pulang dari pasar).

Rio menunduk sopan sambil tersenyum. "Muhun abah." (Iya, bah).

.

.

.

"Abah, Gaku hoyong ngomongkeun sesuatu jeung abah." (Abah, Gaku mau ngomongin sesuatu sama abah).

Gakuhou memberikan tatapan bertanya pada sang anak yang memasang mimik serius ke arahnya.

"Hoyong naon?" (Mau apa?).

Gakushuu meneguk ludah terlebih dahulu, begitu juga dengan Rio. "Gaku, sareng Néng Rio, hoyong nikah." (Gaku, sama Neng Rio, mau nikah).

"HAH?!" Gakuhou terkejut. "Kunaon manéh hoyong nikah? Mémangna manéh tos boga duitna?" (Kenapa kamu mau nikah? Memangnya kamu udah punya uangnya?).

"Acis mah tos aya, bah, Gaku nabung ti pas pertama gawé," (Uang udah ada, bah, Gaku nabung dari pas pertama kerja) jawabnya. "Kénging teu, bah?" (Boleh gak, bah?).

"Muhun bah, acis mah néng sareng Kang Gaku tos ngumpulkeun. Ayeuna mah tinggal ménta persatujuan ti abah, kénging atawa henteu upami Kang Gaku nikah jeung néng." (Iya bah, uang mah neng sama Kang Gaku udah ngumpulin. Sekarang tinggal minta persetujuan dari abah, boleh atau gak kalau Kang Gaku nikah sama neng).

Gakuhou menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Aduh, kumaha atuh nya? Pan kuduna maranéh ménta persatujuannana ka Umi Hiromi heula, lain ka abah. Ari maranéh sok tibalik kitu." (Aduh, gimana ya? Kan harusnya kalian minta persetujuannya ke Umi Hiromi dulu, bukan ke abah. Lah kalian suka kebalik gitu).

"Lah, pan ceunah Umi Hiromi teu acan mulang ti pasar, kumaha sih?" Gakushuu mulai sewot. (Lah, kan katanya Umi Hiromi belum pulang dari pasar, gimana sih?).

"Oh enya, abah hilap. Maklum tos kolot." (Oh ya, abah lupa. Maklum udah tua).

Gakuhou memasang cengiran yang berlangsung tak lama dikarenakan sosok yang dibicarakan tertangkap oleh lensa matanya.

"Tah, Umi Hiromi sareng Nagisa, panjang umur." (Tuh, Umi Hiromi sama Nagisa, panjang umur).

Mendengar itu, Rio segera berhambur keluar, memeluk sang bunda serta saudaranya.

"Umi, Aa Nagi, néng sono pisan. Punten néng teu méré kabar pas gawé di kota." Ucapnya. (Umi, Kak Nagi, neng kangen banget. Maaf neng gak ngasih kabar pas kerja di kota).

"Teu kunanaon, néng, nu penting néng cageur di ditu jadi tiasa mulang deui ka dieu." (Gak apa-apa, neng, yang penting neng sehat di sana jadi bisa pulang lagi ke sini) Hiromi membalas pelukan Rio sambil meneteskan air mata haru.

"Néng iraha nepina?" tanya Nagisa. (Neng kapan nyampenya?).

"Anyar nepi, A, can sajam-sajam acan." (Baru nyampe, Kak, belum juga sejam) tiba-tiba Rio teringat sesuatu. "Oh enya umi, Aa Nagi, néng hoyong nikah jeung Akang Gaku, kénging teu?" (Oh ya umi, Kak Nagi, neng mau nikah sama Akang Gaku, boleh gak?).

"HAH?!" kaget keduanya.

"Naha meuni ngadadak amat? Umi teu gaduh acisna, soalna anyar kamari umi ngalunasan hutang ka bu RT." Jelas Hiromi. (Kenapa mendadak banget? Umi gak punya uangnya, soalnya baru kemarin umi ngelunasin utang ke bu RT).

"Tong sieun, umi. Acis mah néng tos gaduh. Insya Allah mahi jeung resepsi nikah." (Jangan takut, umi. Uang mah neng udah punya. Insya Allah cukup buat resepsi nikah).

"Beneran? Sukur atuh lamun gaduh mah." (Beneran? Syukurlah kalau punya) Hiromi memastikan. "Iraha nikahna?" (Kapan nikahnya?).

"Éh, néng mah naros heula ka umi kénging atawa henteu. Mun kénging, karak nentukeun tanggalna." (Eh, neng nanya dulu ke umi boleh apa gak. Kalau boleh, baru nentuin tanggalnya).

"Atuh sok wé arék nikah mah. Néng bogoh ka Gakushuu pan? Lamun bogoh mah kajeun, umi mah satuju waé." (Ya silahkan aja mau nikah mah. Neng sayang ke Gakushuu kan? Kalau sayang gak apa-apa, umi setuju aja).

Mendengar jawaban dari Hiromi membuat Rio merasa senang. Gakushuu yang menyimak dari dalam rumah segera berhambur keluar, meraih Rio lalu menggendongnya sambil berputar.

"Horé. Kuring nikah jeung Néng Rio. Kuring teu jadi nikah jeung Nagisa. HORÉ!" (Hore. Saya nikah sama Neng Rio. Saya gak jadi nikah sama Nagisa. HORE!).

Melihat keduanya yang begitu senang, Gakuhou dan Hiromi ikutan senang. Hanya Nagisa saja yang tidak ikut tertawa, karena ia gagal paham mengapa namanya disangkutpautkan dengan pernikahan Gakushuu.

.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling selama beberapa jam, sempat nyasar pula, akhirnya Karma sampai di kampung Bojong Gedé, tempat dimana Rio tinggal. Pemuda itu hendak menemui si bunga desa, entah untuk apa. Pokoknya ada perlu aja.

Karma memarkirkan mobil sedan hitamnya di dekat gapura, kemudian ia berjalan masuk melewati gapura tersebut. Penampilannya yang begitu elegan dengan setelan anak kantoran yang rapi membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Wajar bukan? Sudah rapi, tampan pula.

Namun dari sekian banyak orang—terutama kaum hawa—yang memperhatikannya, hanya Rio yang mampu memikat hatinya. Karenanya, ia bela-bela datang ke kampung yang tanahnya becek gak ada ojek capek deh demi menemui mantan sekretaris sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu.

Pokoknya saya harus dapatkan Rio. Saya harus balikan sama Rio. Kalau bisa, saya harus nikah sama Rio. Begitulah tekadnya selama perjalanan.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok yang Karma cari-cari akhirnya ia temukan. Tanpa basa-basi, Karma segera menancap gas menuju warung tempat si gadis berada. Karma tak tahu ini hari apa, yang jelas ia beruntung sekali. Kalau kata peribahasa sih, 'Yuuma dicinta, ulam pun tiba'—

Eh, salah. Maksudnya 'pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba'.

"Néng, mesen kopi sagelas sareng gorénganna tilu, nya?" (Neng, pesan kopi segelas sama gorengannya tiga, ya?).

Rio yang sedang asik menggoreng bala-bala menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah ke belakang. Dalam hati, ia berharap suara yang barusan didengarnya itu hanya delusi belaka.

Sayangnya, suara itu nyata.

"A-Akang Karma— eh, maksudnya Pak Karma?" kaget Rio. "Kenapa Bapak ada disini?"

"Éh, sok formal kitu. Pan néng lain sekretaris akang deui, jadi panggilna akang wé." (Eh, suka formal gitu. Kan neng bukan sekretaris akang lagi, jadi panggilnya akang aja).

Rio mendadak gugup. "K-Kang Karma, n-naha akang aya di dieu? A-Aya perlu naon?" (K-Kang Karma, k-kenapa akang ada di sini? A-Ada perlu apa?).

Karma berdiri dari duduknya, mencoba berlagak seperti pangeran yang hendak menjemput sang putri.

"Poe ieu, Akang Karma Akabane anu kacida kasépna ieu badé ngajemput Néng Rio Nakamura ka bumi akang di kota." (Hari ini, Akang Karma Akabane yang kebangetan gantengnya ini mau ngejemput Neng Rio Nakamura ke rumah akang di kota) ucapnya gagah. "Néng Rio, hayu urang nikah." (Neng Rio, ayo kita nikah).

"HAH?!" Rio nyaris menjatuhkan sodetnya, apalagi saat mendengar kata terakhir yang terlontar, plus kedipan genit dari mantan bosnya itu.

Demi bala-bala yang digoreng, Rio gemeteran sekarang.

"Akang Karma téh cageur? Butuh istirahat?" (Akang Karma sehat? Butuh istirahat?).

Karma menggebuk meja kayu di hadapannya. "Éh, si néng mah. Ieu akang serius. Akang hoyong nikah jeung Néng Rio. Akang bogoh kénéh ka néng." (Eh, si neng. Ini akang serius. Akang mau nikah sama Neng Rio. Akang masih sayang ke neng).

"Hah? Bogoh kénéh? Émang kabogoh akang anu ngajajar éta kamarana?" (Hah? Masih sayang? Memang pacar akang yang ngejajar itu pada kemana?).

"Ah, tos lah, ulah bahas éta deui. Pokona akang hoyong nikah jeung néng." (Ah, udah lah, jangan bahas itu lagi. Pokoknya akang mau nikah sama neng).

Rio diam sejenak. Rasa gugup membuatnya merasa bingung. Ia harus jawab apa sekarang?

"Akang Karma," panggil Rio. "Sabenerna, néng téh—"

"Ehem, aya tamu teu diundang yeuh!" (Ehem, ada tamu gak diundang nih).

Karma dan Rio segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Keduanya melihat Gakushuu sedang mendelik tajam sambil memegang baskom berisi macam-macam sayuran untuk membuat gado-gado.

"Aya naon anjeun kadieu? Hoyong nyandak hapé anjeun anu keur éta dialungkeun ka kuring?" tanya Gakushuu sarkas. (Ada apa kamu kesini? Mau ngambil hape kamu yang waktu itu dilemparin ke saya?).

"Kuring teu peduli jeung hapé éta mah, engké bisa mésér deui nu leuwih alus." (Saya gak peduli sama hape itu, nanti bisa beli lagi yang lebih bagus) balasnya angkuh. "Ayeuna kuring badé ngalamar Néng Rio. Kuring rék nikah jeung Néng Rio." (Sekarang saya mau ngelamar Neng Rio. Saya mau nikah sama Neng Rio).

"Héh, sambarangan. Éta Néng Rio nu kuring, tos jadi hak milik—eh, teu acan deng." (Hei, sembarangan. Itu Neng Rio punya saya, udah jadi hak milik—eh, belum deng) Gakushuu tidak terima. "Pokona anjeun ulah nikah jeung Néng Rio." (Pokoknya kamu jangan nikah sama Neng Rio).

"Éits, teu bisa, kuring tos ngalamar Néng Rio bieu." (Eits, gak bisa, saya udah ngelamar Rio tadi) Karma menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya sebagai penekanan dari kata tidak bisa. "Néng Rio satuju pan?" (Neng Rio setuju kan?).

Dalam sekejap, Gakushuu mulai emosi.

"Ngeunah wé manéh, teu bisa! Éta Néng Rio tos dilamar ku kuring." Gakushuu menunjuk diri sendiri. (Enak aja kamu, gak bisa! Itu Neng Rio udah dilamar sama saya).

"Wadul." (Bohong).

"Éh, beneran."

"Ah, moal mungkin Néng Rio nikah jeung anjeun." (Ah, gak mungkin Neng Rio nikah sama kamu) Karma mengejek Gakushuu. "Lamun émang bener, pasti pas kuring lamar bieu, Néng Rio bakal nyarios." (Kalau memang benar, pasti pas saya lamar tadi, Neng Rio bakal bilang).

Gakushuu menoleh ke arah Rio. "Néng, teu acan nyarios?" (Neng, belum bilang?).

"Teu acan akang." Jawab Rio gugup. (Belum akang).

"Naha atuh teu acan méré nyaho? Émang néng hoyong nikah jeung si Karmaprét ieu?" (Kenapa belum ngasih tau? Memang neng pengen nikah sama si Karmapret ini?).

Rio semakin gugup. Gakushuu sudah mulai tersulut emosi.

"Alim akang." (Gak mau akang).

"Sok atuh terangkeun ka budak ieu." (Silahkan jelasin ke anak ini).

Nada bicara Gakushuu semakin seram. Rio buru-buru menghadap Karma.

"Akang Karma, néng badé nikah jeung Akang Gaku, minggu hareup." (Akang Karma, neng mau nikah sama Akang Gaku, minggu depan) Rio segera merogoh laci untuk mengambil sesuatu. "Kabeneran, ieu surat ondanganna. Datang nya, kang? Tong hilap." (Kebetulan, ini surat undangannya. Datang ya, kang? Jangan lupa).

Sesuai namanya, kini Karma mendapat karma karena telah memainkan hati Rio. Pemuda itu merasa tertusuk hatinya, sama seperti yang dirasakan Gakushuu saat pertama kali bertemu. Namun sepertinya Karma lebih sakit lagi.

"Néng, kunaon teu nyarios ti tadi?" (Neng, kenapa gak bilang dari tadi?) tanya Karma lirih. "Terang teu, néng, haté akang téh nyeriiiii pisan. Lamun néng nyarios ti tadi pasti akang moal peurih kieu." (Tau gak, neng, hati akang tuh sakiiiittt banget. Kalau neng bilang dari tadi pasti akang gak bakal perih gini).

"Atuh da Akang Karma-na nyarios waé. Badé diterangkeun, eh Akang Gaku nyamber." (Habisnya Akang Karma-nya ngomong mulu. Mau dijelasin, eh Akang Gaku nyambung) terang Rio. "Punten akang, néng tos aya calon. Néng teu bisa nikah jeung akang." (Maaf akang, neng udah ada calon. Neng gak bisa nikah sama akang).

Karma mendapat serangan kombo. Hatinya makin sakit sekarang. Kesal karena ditolak, serta karena pesanannya tidak jadi-jadi, Karma pun bergegas menuju mobilnya untuk pulang ke kota. Surat undangan yang didapatnya dijadikan bahan pelampiasan.

Sedangkan di warung, Gakushuu menatap Rio yang masih memerah wajahnya— malu.

"Néng, si Karma naha bisa aya di dieu?" tanya Gakushuu. (Neng, si Karma kenapa bisa ada di sini?).

"Teu terang, akang. Tadi pas neng ngagoréng bala-bala nyaho-nyaho aya di dieu wé." Jawabnya. (Gak tau, akang. Tadi pas neng ngegoreng bala-bala tau-tau ada di sini aja).

Gakushuu meletakan baskom yang sedari tadi dipegang, ganti memegangi puncak kepala Rio dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Tos ah ulah camerut kitu. Punten nya, tadi akang rada ketus ka néng." Ucapnya. (Udah ah jangan cemberut gitu. Maaf ya, tadi akang agak ketus ke neng).

Rio hanya menggeleng, kemudian ikut tersenyum bersama akang tercintanya.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Sejak lamarannya satu bulan lalu, Rio dan Gakushuu langsung melakukan banyak persiapan. Mulai dari fitting baju, pesan catering, buat tenda, dan lain-lain. Oh, jangan lupa juga untuk mempersiapkan mental.

"Gakushuu," panggil Nagisa. Ia menyibakan tirai kemudian mendekati Gakushuu yang sedang asik bercermin. "Tos siap can?" (Udah siap belum?).

"Teu acan, Gi, kuring teu acan maké pomade." (Belum, Gi, saya belum pake pomade).

Nagisa menepuk jidat. "Tos atuh lah teu kudu maké pomade-pomade sagala—eh, ari pomade téh naon?" (Udah lah gak usah pake pomade-pomade segala—eh, pomade itu apa?).

"Pomade téh... éta, anu nyieun buuk jadi rapih." (Pomade tuh... itu, yang bikin rambut jadi rapi).

"Oh. Tos atuh lah, teu maké pomade gé anjeun mah tos kasép." (Oh. Udah lah, gak pake pomade juga kamu udah ganteng) ucap Nagisa. "Hayu urang ka hareup. Penghulu sareng saksina tos siap." (Ayo kita ke depan. Penghulu sama saksinya udah siap).

Gakushuu merasa terkejut ketika Nagisa tiba-tiba merangkulnya akrab. Wajah calon kakak iparnya begitu serius, pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan.

"Gakushuu, kuring nitip Néng Rio, nya? Si néng téh yatim piatu, terang meureun?" (Gakushuu, saya nitip Neng Rio, ya? Si neng yatim piatu, tau kali?) ucap Nagisa. "Jieun anjeunna bungah, ulah nepi ka sedih. Lamun si néng sedih, siap-siap anjeun dihajar ku kuring." (Buat dia bahaiga, jangan sampai sedih. Kalau si neng sedih, siap-siap kamu dihajar sama saya).

Nada yang sedikit mengintimidasi itu membuat Gakushuu merinding.

"Ampun, Nagisa, kuring mah moal kitu." (Ampun, Nagisa, saya gak bakal gitu).

Nagisa pun tersenyum pada Gakushuu. Ia menggebuk punggung anak itu, memberinya dorongan semangat walau hanya sedikit.

"Sok atuh, ayeuna urang ijab kobul heula." (Silahkan, sekarang kita ijab kabul dulu).

Gakushuu akhirnya keluar dari ruang ganti. Benar kata Nagisa, semuanya sudah siap. Pemuda itu segera menempati kursi tepat di hadapan sang penghulu yang merupakan ketua RT Kampung Bojong Gedé, Tadaomi Karasuma. Awalnya rasa gugup kembali merasukinya, namun setelah Tadaomi mengucapkan ijab, Gakushuu mengambil napas panjang, bersiap mengucapkan kabul.

Para saksi, termasuk Nagisa, segera menjawab 'sah' begitu sang penghulu meminta kepastian. Semua orang yang menyaksikan ijab kabul itu segera memanjatkan doa untuk kedua mempelai.

Gakushuu menoleh ke sebelah kiri, tempat dimana Rio duduk. Ia melihat wajah cantik itu yang merona, dengan balutan kebaya putih susu serta rambut pirang sepunggungnya yang disanggul sedemikian rupa, menambah kesan cantik pada gadis itu. Gakushuu sampai tidak bisa membedakan wajah gadis itu dengan bunga melati yang menghiasi kepalanya saking cantiknya.

Kini Rio telah menjadi istrinya, menjadi bagian keluarga Asano, bukan lagi sahabat dari bayi yang hobi main layangan dan ngeronda malam. Gakushuu senang, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan tulang rusuknya.

Dan perjalanan cinta Gakushuu pun berakhr sampai di sini.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Sejak pagi, para tamu undangan beramai-ramai menghadiri acara pernikahan Gakushuu dan Rio. Seluruh orang yang mereka undang hadir di sana, termasuk orang yang datang dari ibu kota.

"Hatur nuhun, Akang Karma nyempetkeun datang ka nikahan néng." Sapa Rio saat bersalaman dengan Karma. (Makasih, Akang Karma nyempetin datang ke nikahan neng).

Karma dengan mimik kesalnya hanya menjawab ketus. "Sing langgeng, nya?" (Semoga langgeng, ya?).

"Anjeun kunaon kusut kitu? Teu ihlas datang kadieu?" Gakushuu tertawa meledek. (Kamu kenapa kusut gitu? Gak ikhlas datang kesini?).

Kalau bukan di acara besar seperti ini, ingin sekali Karma menamparnya dengan buku tamu di pintu masuk.

"Éh, tos atuh ulah ribut waé." (Eh, udah dong jangan ribut terus) Rio melerai yang entah-keberapa-kalinya. Setiap bertemu pasti mereka selalu ribut. "Akang Karma, sok atuh ayeuna mah badé nuang heula, pan akang téh capé datang ti Jakarta." (Akang Karma, silahkan sekarang makan dulu, kan akang cape datang dari Jakarta).

Karma hanya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju meja prasmanan.

Baru dua langkah, Karma langsung berhenti.

"Aya naon, akang?" tanya Rio. (Ada apa, akang?).

Karma merona, melihat seseorang yang tengah melayani tamu undangan di meja prasmanan.

"Geulis." (Cantik).

"Saha nu geulis?" (Siapa yang cantik?).

Gakushuu yang melihat arah pandang Karma langsung menyeringai lebar. Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Héh, Karmapret," Karma menoleh ke arah Gakushuu. Si mempelai pria berbisik padanya. "Anjeunna jomblo kénéh, loh..." (Dia masih jomblo, loh...).

Karma membelalak tak percaya. "Beneran?"

Gakushuu mengangguk semangat. "Daripada anjeun bogoh ka si néng, mending bogoh ka jalmi éta." (Daripada kamu suka sama si neng, mending suka sama orang itu).

Tiba-tiba Karma meraih kepala Gakushuu, mengguncang-guncangnya dengan penuh semangat. "Nuhun, Gakuat—eh, Gakushuu maksudna. Nuhun pisan." (Makasih, Gakuat—eh, Gakushuu maksudnya. Makasih banyak).

Karma pun berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Rio memandangi Karma gagal paham, sedangkan Gakushuu tertawa puas.

"Wilujeng ngarasakeun, nya?" (Selamat menikmati, ya?).

Karma tak segera mengambil piring yang disodorkan, melainkan menghampiri orang yang menyodorkannya piring.

"Héi, anjeun téh meuni geulis pisan. Namina saha?" ucap Karma genit. (Hei, kamu cantik banget. Namanya siapa?).

"Na-Nagisa Shiota."

"Hmm, Néng Nagi, nya?" (Neng Nagi, ya?) kemudian Karma memainkan surai biru Nagisa yang dikuncir. "Néng, ieu Akang Karma Akabane, mantan bosna Gakushuu sareng Rio anu kacida kasépna." (Neng, ini Akang Karma Akabane, mantan bosnya Gakushuu sama Rio yang kebangetan gantengnya).

 _Ah, ini orang narsis banget dah. Udah gitu, ngapain manggil saya 'neng'?_ umpat Nagisa dalam hati.

"Néng Nagi, akang bogoh ka néng. Hoyong jadi kabogoh akang?" (Neng Nagi, akang suka sama neng. Mau jadi pacar akang?).

 _TUH KAN, INI ORANG NYANGKA SAYA CEWEK?! KARMAPRET!_

Nagisa tertawa canggung, menutupi rasa kesal dalam hatinya. "Punten, nya, kuring teu bisa." (Maaf, ya, saya gak bisa).

"Kunaon? Ceunah néng jomblo kénéh" (Kenapa? Katanya neng masih jomblo).

"Kusabab kuring téh lalaki, perjaka, sami kawas anjeun." (Karena saya laki-laki, perjaka, sama seperti kamu).

Karma mematung di tempat.

"Wadul." (Bohong).

"Éh, beneran."

"Wadul." (Bohong).

"Éh, teu percaya. Yeuh ténjo wé atuh, kuring téh maké calana." (Eh, gak percaya. Nih liat aja, saya pake celana).

Karma memandangi Nagisa dan celananya, masih tidak percaya.

"Kuring teu percaya lamun can nénjo langsung." (Saya gak percaya kalau belum liat langsung).

"Hor, pan ieu tos nénjo." Nagisa mulai panik. (Lah, kan ini udah liat).

"Lamun teu spesifik mah kuring teu percaya." (Kalau gak spesifik saya gak percaya).

Kemudian Karma menarik Nagisa sekuat tenaga, membawa si surai biru itu keluar tenda.

"Héh, kuring rék dibawa kamana?" (Hei, saya mau dibawa kemana?).

"Kamar mandi."

"WOIII, KURING TÉH LALAKI. LEUPASKEUN!" (WOIII, SAYA LAKI-LAKI. LEPASIN!).

.

.

.

END

A/N : WOOAAA sekuel yang kacau! Maafkan saya... *sungkem

Masih dalam rangka event, saya kepikiran buat bikin lanjutan dari fic yang sebelumnya dengan judul sama, cuma ditambah satu kalimat biar memperjelas(?). sayang alurnya gak sejelas judulnya *nangis

Maaf ya Angchin kalo ceritanya aneh *nangis (2)

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
